Miss you!
by Eladriel
Summary: Meist erkennt man zu spät was einem wichtig war.


Miss you! 

Ich sitze hier.

Die Augen auf die Wand gerichtet, den Blick ins leere gewandt.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so weh tut zu vermissen. Hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schmerzhaft sein kann jemanden für kurze Zeit nicht zu sehen.

Ich konnte mir nie vorstellen dass ich jemanden so mögen würde, dass ich ihn zum Atmen brauche.

Doch du bist nicht hier.

Du bist fort.

Weit weg.

Die Einsamkeit in meinem Herzen breitet sich im ganzen Raum aus, lässt mich frieren.

Noch vor wenigen Stunden warst du da.

Bei mir.

Ich hab nicht erkannt was du mir wirklich bedeutest.

Ich habe deine Blicke genossen.

Bin in deinen Augen versunken.

Dein Lächeln hat mich getröstet und aufgebaut.

Deine Berührungen waren wie tausend kleine Feuer die mich wärmten.

Deine Umarmungen gaben mir die Sicherheit nie zu fallen so lange du bei mir bist.

Doch nun bist du fort.

Ich weiß ich dich nie mehr wieder sehen werde.

Mein Herz besteht nur noch aus dünnem Glas, welches mit jeder Minute einen weiteren Riss erhält.

Meine Augen werden kalt und leer.

Dein Tod war sinnlos.

Meine Tränen sind erfroren, die Leere in mir hat sie zu Eis werden lassen.

Wie alles in mir.

Es ist einfach so passiert.

Ohne das jemand Schuld hat.

Und doch weiß ich, dass eigentlich ich Schuld habe.

Ich habe dich gehen lassen.

Du hast doch noch gefragt ...

Verzweiflung.

Einsamkeit.

Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Was kann ich tun?

Ich habe mir geschworen dich nie gehen zu lassen.

Habe immer gedacht wir hätten noch unser ganzes Leben.

Nie war mir bewusst wie wenig ich unsere gemeinsame Zeit genossen habe.

Erst jetzt wird mir klar um wie viel mehr ich hätte genießen können.

Was ich hätte machen können.

Mit dir.

Was ich alles nicht hätte aufschieben sollen.

Es war nie das hier und jetzt was gezählt hatte, immer nur ,dass was sein wird.

Und jetzt wird es nichts mehr geben.

Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Ich kann die Kälte nicht vertreiben. Kann die Leere nicht füllen.

Es ist als wäre mein Herz herausgerissen worden.

Als hättest du es mitgenommen um mich zu dir zu rufen.

Doch ich will noch nicht gehen.

Es ist ein innere Zerrissenheit.

Ich will zu dir und doch kann ich hier noch nicht weg.

Es gibt hier noch soviel was du nicht beenden konntest, was ich beenden muss.

Es zerreist mich von Innen heraus.

Langsam.

Stetig.

Unaufhaltsam.

Schmerzhaft.

Ich weiß ,dass du immer bei mir sein wirst.

In mir.

Doch wie lange wird es dauern bis ich mich an den Erinnerungen von dir erfreuen kann.

Wie lange wird es dauern bis sie nicht mehr schmerzen.

Nie wirst du ganz sterben.

In meinem Geist bist du viel zu sehr verankert.

Wärme umhüllt mich als ich mich an dein Gesicht, mit diesem warmen Lächeln erinnere.

Eiskalt wird es als die Realität brutal zurückkehrt.

Zeit vergeht.

Minuten.

Stunden.

Tage.

Wochen.

Mit jedem Tag der vergeht, mit jeder Woche die vorbei zieht, mit jedem Monat der beendet ist kehrt ein Fünkchen Hoffnung zurück.

Ich kann wieder anderen Menschen in die Augen schauen ohne Angst zu haben, dass sie meine Trauer sehen.

Ich kann wieder mit anderen Menschen reden, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass ich anfange zu weinen.

Ein Bild, mehr ist mir außer den Erinnerungen an dich nicht geblieben.

Doch heute kann ich mir das Bild ansehen und mich daran erfreuen.

Kann es nutzen um den Bildern in meine Kopf klarere Konturen zu geben.

Um mich an dich zu erinnern.

Doch wenn ich diese Musik höre.

Dieses Lied, dass nur für uns beide bestimmt war.

Für dich und mich.

Dann werde ich traurig.

Dann kommt die Erinnerung zurück.

Die Erinnerung an den Tag wo du fort gingst.

Die Erinnerung an den Tag, an dem ich dich für immer verlor.

Die Erinnerung an den Tag, an dem ich erfuhr, dass ich dich nie mehr wieder sehen werde.

Die Erinnerung an den Tag, an dem mein Herz zerbrach.

Die Erinnerung an den Tag, an dem ich dir Lebewohl sagen musste.

Dann sitz ich einfach nur da ...

Starre die Wand an.

Denke an dich.

An unsere wunderbare Zeit.

Und wünschte, sie sei noch nicht vorbei.

Doch zu schnell wird mir klar, dass sich meine Wünsche nicht erfüllen werden.

Und dann beginne ich zu weinen.

Endlich kann ich weinen.

Meine Trauer zeigen.

Nicht einfach nur da sitzen.

Den Gefühlen freien lauf lassen.

Auch wenn nur für Minuten.

Oder auch wenn es nur eine einzige Träne ist.

Sie ist da.

So wertvoll wie ein Diamant, denn sie zeigt dir, wie sehr ich dich vermisse.

Wie sehr du mir fehlst.

Wie sehr ich dich brauche.

Noch immer brauche.

Doch du hilfst mir.

Das spüre ich.

Du hilfst mir, diese schwere Zeit durchzustehen und ich weiß, irgendwann werde ich mich dafür bedanken können.

Doch warum hab ich es vorher nie getan?

Warum hab ich dir nie gesagt, wie dankbar ich bin, dass du da bist.

Das es dich gibt.

Warum hab ich nie gesagt wie glücklich es mich gemacht hat, wenn du mich in den Arm genommen hast?

Wenn du mich geküsst hast?

Warum erkennt man, dass was einem wichtig ist, erst als Wichtig, wenn man es verloren hat?


End file.
